Ultimate Ninja O.C.C.:
Ultimate Ninja O.C.C. Bonuses=+5ps +4pp +6pe +7me +3ma +10spd +2iq +100mdc/sdc/hp+2 to strike BAREHANDED ONLY, +5 to dodge ISP= ME*10 +100 +100/lv PPE= PE*10 +100 +100/lv Chi= PE*10 +100 +100/lv Super powers= 4 major and 4 minor of choice Psi powers= 4 each of choice from the physical/sensitive/healing/fighter/oni ninja techniques and phase powers Master of Concealment: Can cast the following spells at will and at NO COST: Master of Concealment: Can cast the following spells at will and at NO COST: Shadow Meld, Invisibility: Superior, Multiple Image, Invisibility: Simple, Globe of Daylight, Improved Invisibility, Treadless Path, Mask Scent, Blossom Fury, Flare, Ventriloquism, Glow, Impersonation, Hide, Haze, Gather, Fart, Blinding Flash, Cloud of Smoke, Thunderclap, Fool's Gold, MAGELIGHT, MAGEFIRE, Sleeping Chameleon Blinding Flash Range: 3m radius (10ft), up to 20m (66ft) away. Duration: Instant Saving Throw: Standard This is the most basic of spells, which creates a sudden burst of intense, white light, temporarily blinding everyone in the radius. Victims are blinded for 1d4 melees, with a penalty for -5 to strike, and -10 to parry and dodge. The chance of falling is 1-50% for every 3m traveled. The saving throw is standard, so those who successfully save vs. magic are not blinded. Note: Does not affect bionic or cybernetic eyes. Cloud of Smoke Range: 30ft/lv Duration: 1 minute per level Saving Throw: None This enables the Shinobi to create a cloud of dense, black smoke up to 10ftx10ftx10ft per M.E. ft radius, +10ft per level''' ' maximum in size, up to 30ft/lv away. Victims caught in the cloud will be unable to see anything beyond it, and their vision is impaired; they can see no more than 1m in front of them. While in the cloud, victims will be -5 to strike, and -9 to parry and dodge. '''Thunderclap' Range:''' Directly affects the immediate area (10m/33ft) around the caster, but can be heard up to 1km away. '''Duration: Instant Saving Throw: vs. Horror Factor The invocation produces a booming clap of thunder that is so loud that it seems to make the air vibrate. A thunderclap is excellent means of alerting or signaling allies, as well as a way of intimidating ones enemies. As an intimidation device, it will momentarily startle and distract everyone other than the caster. This provides the creator of the thunder with a bonus of +5 on his init, +1 to strike, parry, and dodge, and creates a horror factor of 8 (all characters within the area must roll to save vs. horror factor). Fool's Gold Range: By touch or up to 2m (6ft) away Duration: Five minutes per level of spell caster Saving Throw: Standard; those who save recognize it to be fool's gold. Those with a strong knowledge of metals are not fooled. This illusion enables the Shinobi to cause any object to appear to be made of gold. After the magician leaves, the object will still retain its gold appearance until the spell elapses. The effect is temporary, and upon close examination by those who can recognize precious metals, it is clearly not gold. Fart' ' Gather Range: 10 feet/lv Duration: 2d6 seconds Area of Effect: One person Saving Throw: Negates This spell causes the recipient to emit a loud, raunchy, obnoxiously odoriferous fart for 2d6 seconds. The victim must make a M.E. check to avoid distraction. Gather' ' Range: 1 sq yard/lv Duration: Instant Saving Throw: None This cantrip enables the caster to neatly gather numerous small objects into a stack or pile. For instance, if nails, nuts, coins, papers, or like objects were spilled, the magic would bring them together. It can be sued selectively, for instance to separate one type of material from another; but only the selected type would be gathered neatly. Haze ''' Range: 1 foot cube/lv Duration: 15 seconds/lv Saving Throw: None When a haze cantrip is cast, the atmosphere in the desired area of effect becomes cloudy, as if layered by smoke or filled with floating dust. Any creature attempting to discharge missiles or cast spells at a target screened by such a haze will be affected. The target is 5% harder to hit, so missile discharge is at –1 to hit and saving throws are at +1 (if a ‘to hit’ roll is required.) Hiding in shadows is 5% more effective when screened by a haze cantrip. The hazy effect lasts but 15 seconds. It must be cast over an area with 1 foot of the caster. Atmospheric conditions will destroy the haze if applicable—a good breeze, rain, etc. A gust of wind spell will immediately disperse the haze. '''Hide Range: 5 feet/lv Duration: 5-10 minutes/lv Saving Throw: Standard This cantrip allows the caster to magically hide an object of virtually any size for a short period of time. The cantrip casts a dweomer over the desired object so that it becomes invisible to all who are in front of the caster. The dweomer will not work if viewers are beside or behind the caster. The cantrip lasts for 10 minutes on an object of 2 cubic yards or less in volume, but only half that for anything larger. Note: The magic does not affect sound, so that if a crowing rooster were made to seemingly disappear, the noise of its cry would still be heard. Likewise, if an elephant were hidden by the cantrip, the sound of its tread, trumpeting, or even breathing might be heard. Impersonation Range: 0 Duration: 1 round/lv Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: None This cantrip allows the wizard to impersonate any speaker with nearly perfect ability. The wizard can only speak in languages he knows, and must possess a small item recently in close proximity to the original speaker (for example, an article of clothing). The wizard's audience will probably be greatly amused if they can see who is speaking, or completely fooled if not. Glow · Range: Self or 30ft radius around caster. · Duration: Five minutes per level. · Casting Time: One melee action · Damage: None · Saving Throw: None This spell is similar to the other first level spells of Blinding Flash and Globe of Daylight. In this case, the photokinetic energy is spread out over a longer duration. The mage can vary the color, size, and shape of the glow to create a display of pretty lights. The glow isn't really enough to see by (less than the light produced by a few candles). It's great for distractions, impressing children, training young illusionists, and making a mage seem more intimidating (+1 to horror factor when the glow is radiated from one's self, eyes, clothes, staff, etc.) Ventriloquism · Range: 15ft range, affects self or others by touch. · Duration: Two minutes per level · Casting Time: One melee action · Damage: None · Saving Throw: -2 penalty The Shinobi (or the recipient of the spell) can throw his voice anywhere within range. Imitating voices is not possible unless the character has that skill (+10% bonus if he has it), but the character can grunt, growl, mumble, moan, scream, and change the sound of his voice. Flare · Range: 500 feet maximum (can be seen for several miles) · Duration: Two melees (approximately 30 seconds) · Damage: None · Saving Throw: None This spell creates a tiny but brilliant spark of light that is used as a beacon. The mystical flare is created at an altitude of 500 feet in the air, where it will slowly drift downwards for two melees before ending (reaching a final height of approximately 400 feet). While the maximum height of the flare is 500 feet, the flare itself can be seen as far as five miles away. The flare invocation cannot be used to blind opponents (see Blinding Flash). Blossom Fury Range: 90 feet /lv Duration: 4 melees per level of experience. Saving throw: None for visual impairments; Save versus Poison for pollen This spell is very popular among the Ninja and faerie folk of the Pacific rim. A flurry of fragrant flower petals will start to fall and dance upon wind currents creating a beautiful wonder to behold. Within seconds, this turns to a downpour, obscuring sight and smell as if caught is a blizzard. What's worse, all caught within the area of affect without facial protection must save versus poison or suffer horrific allergies. These may include burning, watery eyes, sneezing, extreme congestion leading to the possibility of inhalation of the blossoms gasping for air. All within the area of affect are nearly blinded by the array of bombarding blossoms, limiting visibility (by any means) to 5 feet (1.5 m) and all tracking abilities by scent become useless due to the overwhelming masking scent of the flower petals. While within the blossom fury, victims will be -4 to strike, parry and dodge. If they do not have proper protection (goggles, air filtration, mask, etc.) they will also suffer an additional penalty of -1 to strike, parry and dodge. These added penalties will last up to 2D4 melees after the spell's duration has elapsed. Mask Scent Range: 10 foot radius (3 m) plus 3 feet (1 m) per each additional level of experience. Duration: 48 melees (12 minutes) plus 24 melees (6 minutes) per each additional level of experience. Saving throw: None The casting of this spell will completely mask the scent of the caster (or object cast upon), including equipment, within the radius of effect. Everything will become odorless, forcing creatures that track by smell, to rely on visual and audio clues. This is also handy for such uses as masking the scent of a cooked meal, negating the nauseous stench of the undead, fumigating an outhouse, among others. Treadless Path Range: 10 foot radius (3 m) plus 3 feet (1 m) per each additional level of experience. Duration: 36 melees (9 minutes) plus 24 melees (6 minutes) per each additional level of experience. Saving throw: None Upon casting this spell, the enchanted person and/object(s) will leave no visible tracks. Walking in malleable surfaces such as mud will immediately fill in the indentions made, restoring the ground to its prior untouched state. This spell is ideal for throwing off trackers. This spell, however, does not mask the scent of the person or item(s) that this spell is cast upon. Improved Invisibility Dur: 1 minute/lvl Range: self Save: N/A This spell renders the caster invisible and undetectable as superior invisibility, but can remain so even in combat. This forces a -10 to strike the caster. Globe of Daylight Range: Near self or up to 10m (33ft) away Duration: 3 minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None A small globe or sphere of true daylight is magically created. The light is bright enough to illuminate a 4m (14ft) area per level of experience. Since it is daylight, it can keep vampires at bay just beyond the edge of the light and may frighten subterranean or nocturnal creatures. The creator of the globe can mentally move it along with himself, or send it up to 10m ahead. The maximum speed at which the glove can travel is equal to Spd. 12. Invisibility: Simple Range: Self only (includes clothes and articles on one's person. Duration: Three minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None The Shinobi and anything they are wearing or carrying at the time is turned completely invisible. Any object picked up afterward remains visible. Likewise, any item that is dropped becomes visible. Neither normal nor night vision can detect invisibility, only beings who can naturally, psionically, or magically "see the invisible" can see the character. (Infrared, heat detectors, and scent tracking (animal) can also pinpoint the invisible person). Although the invisible person is imperceptible to the eye, they still retain physical mass. They cannot go through walls nor can weapons pass harmlessly through them. The character still makes noise, leaves footprints, and physical and magical contact/attacks still affect them as usual. While invisible, the can talk, weave spells, walk, climb, run, open doors, carry objects, and perform other acts of physical exertion, including combat, and remain invisible. The invisibility is terminated when the magic's duration time elapses or the mage cancels the spell. Opponents who cannot see their invisible target are -6 to strike, parry, or dodge against them. Multiple Image Range: Self Duration: One minute per level of experience saving Throw: Special. Viewers may be able to see through the illusion and identify the person, but such rolls vs. magic are at -6. An Shinobi that creates three identical images of the caster. Each image mimics his every movement exactly. Only piercing the false image with iron will dispel it. This is a great way to confuse, scare, and distract an opponent or an angry mob. The deception also provides the mage with a bonus of +2 on initiative, +2 to dodge, and +1 to strike. Invisibility: Superior Range: Self or others by touch Duration: Three/One minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None M.P.: 20/40 a powerful spell that makes the spell caster invisible to all means of detection! Infrared, ultraviolet, heat, and motion detectors, see aura, presence sense, sense magic, sense evil, and even an animal's sense of smell cannot locate the invisible person! No footprints are made, there is little sound (prowl 85%, and the power to see the invisible will only reveal a semi-transparent, ghost-like image of the character (which gives attackers a penalty of -2 to strike). The spell caster and anything they are wearing or carrying at the time is turned completely invisible. Any object picked up afterward remains visible unless tucked under the invisible garments. Likewise, any item that is dropped become visible. Unlike invisibility: simple, this super-cloaking magic is broken if the character engages in combat/attacks. At that instant, he becomes completely visible. This is unless they opt to pay more MP for the more powerful version of the spell which enables them to attack, but has a shorter duration. Note: This spell and the simple version cannot be combined. Shadow' Meld' Range:''' Self '''Damage: Two minutes per level of experience. Duration: None Saving Throw: MP: 10 This unique magic enables the Shinobi to step into the shadows and become totally invisible, even to those who can normally 'see the invisible'. The shadow must be at least five feet long to be an effective hiding place. The shadow servers as a superior means of hiding or moving unseen. The Shinobi can move, walk, or run through the length of the shadow or from shadow to shadow. While in shadow/darkness, the mage prowls at 60% proficiency (or at +15% to normal prowl skill, whichever is higher). Intense light can dispel the shadow, leaving the mage revealed. While hidden in the shadow, the character is still susceptible to attack, although attackers are -5 to strike him. Area affect magic doesn't suffer any such penalty. ' ' Chameleon Range: '''Self or others by touch '''Duration: Four minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None. This spell enables the affected to seemingly alter the color and pattern of their clothes and body, enabling them to blend into the surrounding environment. Movement lowers the effectiveness. 90% prowl skill when not moving. 70% prowl skill if moving less than 1m per melee round or slower. 20% if moving 2m per melee round Totally ineffective if moving any faster''' ' ' ' '''MAGELIGHT' Color: Black, Brown, Clear, Silver, White Dur: 1 hour / lev., or until dispelled Range: Touch Comp: Material (wooden staff or rod), Gesture (roll the staff/rod between hands 3 times) Effect: Causes a globe of brilliance to appear at the tip of a wooden staff or rod. The light is variable, anywhere from 15 - 150 watts (i.e. illuminates 15-300 ft. radius). The intensity can be varied after the spell is cast. Destruction of the staff-rod will dispel the light. SAVE: Not applicable MAGEFIRE Color: Black, Brown, Clear, Red, Silver, White Dur: 1 hour / lev., or until dispelled Range: Touch Comp: Material (wooden staff or rod), Gesture (roll the staff/rod between hands 4 times) Effect: A ball of fire (any color) appears at the tip of a wooden staff or rod. It produces heat, but does not consume the staff/rod. Additionally, the magefire can fire a fireball once per melee. The fireball does 1d6 M.D., plus an additional 1d6 M.D. at levels 4, 7, 10, 14, etc. The fire gives off about 60 watts (lights 100 ft. radius). Destruction of the staff/rod will dispel the magefire. SAVE: Not applicable, targets of fireball save on a natural 18-20 for no damage Sleeping Range: Touch Duration: 1 hour per level of experience Saving Throw: 'Standard By touching the target in the forehead, and, failing a save vs. magic, they are put into a magical slumber from which they will not awaken by normal means. Only standard spells of magical negation or 'Counter-Sleeping' will awaken the victim. Can permanently burn points from ISP/PPE/Chi/Exp combined to gain special powers 20 to gain a minor super power, 40 to gain a major super power, x3 I.S.P. needed to activate a psi power to gain it as a permanently on/at will power, x3 P.P.E. needed to gain a spell at will/always on power or just the P.P.E./I.S.P./Chi needed to activate the power as a usable power. If points are burned to gain a power permanently then the characters eyes will glow equal to a 4watt light bulb O.C.C. skills= (All) detection+20%, (all) demolitions+20%, concealment +20%, palming+20%, sleight of hand +20%, pick pockets+20%, pick locks+20%, prowl +40%, escape+40%, climbing+30%, First aid/paramedic/holistic medicine+20%, use poison+50%, use ninja equipment+30%, swimming +30%, intelligence+30%, tracking+10%, 4 ant/mod weapons of choice-paires and sharp shot where applicable, lan/lit Chinese/Japanese/english98%, 4 lan/lit of choice +20%, HtH Ultimate Art Of Ninja + 1 of choice O.C.C. related skills= 10 +2/2 lvs Secondary skills= 8 +2/2 lvs Contacts= 1d20 1d10 each contact lvs Cybernetics= if have powers none or can opt to be a cyber ninja/juicer ninja/ w 1d20 +6 extra cyber/bionic weapons Standard equipment= (1) NG-S2 Survival Pack, Armored Ninja Jumpsuit (45 MDC, no prowl penalty, black) (1) dim backpack<2ton cap>, (2) (1) dim utility belt/ w40 pouches<1ton cap>, (3) dim battle harness/ w40pouches<1ton cap>, (4) (1) lg. flashlight, (1) pen flashlight, pocket laser distancer, (5) (1) 1000ft knotted each foot spider silk climbing rope and grappling hook<+10% climb skill/indestructable>, (1) 1 set of superior lock picks, (6) (8) sets of fully reversible gimmicked clothes, (7) (2) sets of fully gimmicked flexiarmor200mdc+200mdcff/opf/pf/soul bonded, (8) set of hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 dmg combat>, (9) sets of magically bonded Linquei Battle Armor<500mdc 200mdc ff/pf takes ¼ all dmg done to it regens 10pts/hit/min auto if fully destroyed will reform in 6 hrs is soul bonded turns into a set of body tattoos when not in use (2)Dwarven quality Magic Ninja-to (5d6+10MD, +5p/s/int/dmg> (2)Dwarven quality <+5p/s/int/dmg> weapons for every wp possessed (2)weapons of choice and, (2) weapons of clan choice (10) each silver/irton/steel wood throwing stars 1d6*10 (20) each iron/steel/wood/silver stakes and wooden mallet Money= 1d6*9000 credits, 1d6*900 trade items/gems, 1d6*10 bmi '''Ultimate Art of Ninja ' Entrance Requirements: No Alignment restrictions. Requires minimum M.E.: 10, P.S.: 10, P.E.: 10, and P.P. of 10. Skill Cost: 14 Years Costume: Shinobi Shozoku: The ninja outfit consists of jacket, hakama (loose pants), hand gauntlets, sandals, tabi socks, double belt, leg ties, separate leg and arm pieces, and quilted groin and body protector. Numerous pockets are designed for concealing shuriken and other Ninja items. Also comes with a two-part hood. All of the clothing is relatively loose, with ties around the waist, wrists and ankles. (For just the clothing, A.R.: 8 and S.D.C: 15) For fighting operations on the battlefield there were chain mail jackets and leggings. Chain mail guards for the wrists, hands and neck along with a metal chin guard completed the armor. Armor triples the price of the outfit. (For chain mail armor additions, A.R. 13 and S.D.C. 59) The clothing is traditionally died one of several colors, depending on the environment in which the shinobi is working: the default color is off-black for night and utter blackness, brown for fields and forests, gray for stone and urban settings, and white for snow. True black is not available, the closest being a nearly black, dark red or dark indigo, dark brown or rust colored, due to the available dyes. For more theatrically inclined ninja, the following colors are available; blue for ninja which clumsy, incapable, or poor, red and/or orange for villainous ninja (especially ninja assassins), grey for neutral ninja, white for good ninja and evil ninja attempting to mend their ways, and no color or shinobi shozoku at all for powerful ninja. Reversible forms of shinobi shozoku may be made (or bought), with a second color or even a complete set of faux garb that can be used as a disguise (such as common bonge garb, priest’s garb, etc.) when the garb is turned inside out. A second color on the reverse of the garb adds +50% to the listed cost; having a set of faux garb on the reverse doubles the cost of the shinobi shozoku. Stance: Shizen no Kamae: This is the natural stance, where the hips and the shoulders are square to (facing) the opponent. The hands hang naturally and the feet are shoulder width apart. The knees and elbows are not locked; they are soft, slightly bent. The head is erect. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +9 to P.S. Add +2+3d4 to P.P., Add +7 to P.E., Add +8 to Spd. Add +5+1d6x12 to S.D.C, Add +1 to M.E., +x8 Chi COMBAT SKILLS: Attacks per Melee: 1 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Leap, Cartwheel, Back Flip. Attack Moves: Roll, Somersault, Cartwheel, Back Flip. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, Cartwheel, Back Flip. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Breakfall, Circular Parry, Automatic Dodge. Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Claw Hand, Fingertip Attack, Fore Knuckle Fist, Thumb Drive Fist (Boshi Ken), Palm Strike, Knife Hand. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, : Backward Sweep, Forward Sweep, Kick Attack, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Roll/Knockdown, : Choke, Death Blow (REVISED!), Death Blow from Behind (NEW!), Death Strike (NEW!), Death Touch (NEW!), Elbow, Hip Throw (New!), Knee, Pommel Strike (New!), Roll/Knockdown, Shoulder Throw (New!), Shuriken Stab (New!), Sweeping Throw (New!). Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Elbow Lock, Neck Hold/Choke, Wrist Lock. Weapon Kata: (Choose Five): W.P. Bisento (Polearm), W.P. Black Powder (or Matchlock), W.P. Hanbo (Blunt), W.P. Jo (Staff), W.P. Jutte (Forked), W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kodachi (Short Sword), W.P. Kusari Fundo (Chain), W.P. Kusarigama (Axe & Chain), W.P. Kyoketsu Shoge (Knife & Chain), W.P. Naginata (Polearm), W.P. Ninjato (Short Sword), W.P. Rokushaku Bo (Staff), W.P. Shuriken (Thrown), W.P. Tanto (Knife), W.P. Tessen (Fan), W.P. Yari (Spear). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Knockout from Behind, Pull Punch, Death blow from Behind. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Falling Technique, Deception, Leaping Technique, Poison Hand Technique, Kuji Kiri (Finger Weaving Technique), Kosshijutsu, Koppojutsu, Instant Stand, Ankokutoshijutsu, Art of Stealth or P1 Mi Using Tung, Art of Disguise or Hensho jutsu, Art of Escape or Inton Jutsu, Art of Hiding or Inpo Shinobi Aruki, Chikairi, Shinobi Iri or Art of Stealthy Entering, Plus Select a total of Ten (10) Martial Art Powers from among: Atemi, Arts of Invisibility, Martial Art Techniques, Body Hardening Techniques, and Special Kata, Chi Mastery Techniques. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Languages: Japanese, Chinese, and English. Cultural: Camouflage, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fortress Design & Penetration, Geography , Meteorology, Strategy, Tactics, and Use Ninja Equipment, Use Ninja Tools. Physical: Blind Fighting, Wrestling, Boxing, Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Tumbling, and Prowl, Climbing, Swimming, and Swimming: Scuba, Swimming Competitive. '''Blind-Fighting: The skill of fighting in conditions of poor or no light. The character only suffers half the normal penalties for fighting in complete darkness or when blinded, and only suffers one quarter the normal penalties of blindness when fighting under starlight (characters without the skill normally only suffer half of the normal penalties). Also when dealing with invisible opponents, the character only suffers half the normal penalties. To receive these benefits the player must roll under the blind fighting skill percentage. Also the character has a chance of detecting the presence of an invisible creature, equal to half the skill proficiency. Base Skill: 10% + 5% per level of experience.' ' Meditation: Involves engaging the mind and body so that the body remains motionless, but without fatigue or pain, and the mind stays in a clear, calm and rested state. While meditating a character recovers Chi, I.S.P., P.P.E. and other internal resources at an accelerated rate. Although it is not a substitute for sleeping, characters will usually feel alert and refreshed after any period of meditation. When in a meditative state they character is, at a subconscious level, well aware of what is happening in the environment and can instantly leave the meditation position with no combat penalties. Base Meditation Skill: Rolls based on meditation should be done as a check versus the character's Mental Endurance (M.E.) attribute. Base Meditation Time: The amount of time that a character can continue to meditate: One hour at first level, with an additional fifteen minutes at 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th levels. At 6th level the meditation time jumps to three hours, and the character picks up another advancement into 7th level and beyond.' ' Pressure Point Control Tactics: Developed by physicians in association with law enforcement personnel, PPCT is a relatively simple, reliable system of pressure point manipulation designed to aid the officer in apprehending and controlling a suspect with minimal use of force. In game terms, it acts as a supplement to the character's Hand to Hand skill, similar to Boxing or Wrestling. It is available only as a Scholastic or "Other" skill, and should ideally be restricted to characters with a law enforcement/security or martial arts background. Bonuses: *+2 to Hold/Lock, Pin/Incapacitate, or Entangle (this bonus applies both to the initial attack/defense and to subsequent attempts to maintain or break the hold). If the character does not possess one or more of the above attacks, the training includes an Entangle attack. *Knock-Out/Stun on Natural 20 (if the character already has a Knock-Out/ Stun attack, from Hand to Hand training, Boxing, ect, reduce the target number by one. *Knockdown attack - using basic pressure points, the character numbs the opponent's leg briefly; just long enough to force them to fall. May be performed with a kick or with a blunt weapon (commonly a nightstick or similar instrument). Does normal damage for the application method (ie, normal kick or weapon damage), and the opponent loses initiative and one attack. Requires a called shot (12 or higher, bonuses included). Rolls under 12 which hit do normal kick damage only. Successfully rolling with a knockdown kick means the character does not fall, but suffers normal damage. Maintain Balance rolls are at -5 vs a knockdown kick of this type. *Disarm punch - using basic pressure points, the character numbs the opponent's arm briefly; just long enough to cause them to drop their weapon or other carried object. Does the character's normal punch damage (1d4 or higher; N&SS/MC characters may use the Fore-Knuckle, Double Knuckle, and Power Punch strikes as well), and acts as a Disarm attack. The disarm punch takes two attacks. As with the Knockdown kick, a called shot (12+ with bonuses) is required; lower rolls do normal damage but do not cause the Disarm effect. Rolling with a Disarm punch means it does normal punch damage, but does not cause a Disarm. At the GM's option, the Disarm punch may be used to force opponents to break Locks, Holds, and similar attacks, as well. *+1 to Save vs Pain Weapon Proficiencies Temple: Meditation. Weapon Proficiencies: (Pick Ten): W.P. Axe, W.P. Black Powder (or Arquebus & Matchlock), W.P. Blunt, W.P. Bow, W.P. Chain, W.P. Fan, W.P. Forked, W.P. Knife, W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Mouth Weapons, W.P. Net, W.P. Polearm, W.P. Short Sword, W.P. (Demon) Snare, W.P. Spear, WP Improvised, W.P. Staff, and W.P. Thrown. Philosophical Training: Ninja Code of Honor: The ninja code of honor stresses four areas, motivation towards the mission, loyalty to the clan and ryu, improvisation through awareness, and disguising one's true nature. Motivation to the mission is stressed by accepting missions only from the ninja's chunin, considering the enemies of the employer as one's own enemies, never refusing or questioning a mission, failure not being an option in the mission, putting the mission before oneself, killing in a mission when necessary and avoiding killing when not necessary, escaping when captured, killing one's self when escape is impossible, resisting when suicide is impossible, and taking the life of a comrade rather than allowing them to be captured. Loyalty to the clan and ryu is achieved by never betraying the clan, putting the clan before oneself, not striking another member of the ryu, aiding a genin of the ryu, and not ever leaving the ryu, even to the point of killing ninja who do leave the ryu. Improvising through awareness is achieved by always observing other people and knowing one's surroundings with the thought that one is always being observed and being mentally and physically alert enough to make use of anything at hand. Disguising one's true nature is accomplished through maintaining disguises, never revealing one's true self, speaking in circumlocutions and obfuscation while in public, using code words and metaphors which jeopardize neither one's self or the mission. Kokka Shinto: State Shinto. The prewar Japanese state distinguished the religious ceremonies of the imperial court and of the shrines from those of other religions. Shrine rites and education fell under public administration, as well as shrine administration and policy. After the second world war, the Occupation authorities issued an order calling for the abolition of this system, which it termed State Shinto. State Shinto was founded on the idea that the prosperity of the nation, the safety of the imperial house, and the happiness of the people are blessings granted when human politics coincide with the will of the gods. This view is expressed by the term saisei itchi, or unity of worship and rule. In ancient Japanese, the same word (matsurigoto) was used to refer to both religious rites and government. Some use the term kodo (Imperial Way) to designate this ideal conduct of politics, seeing the emperor's official worship of Amaterasu omikami and the gods of heaven and earth as fundamental conditions of government. Mikkyo Buddhism: This form of Buddhism is also known in Japanese as mikkyo, meaning "secret teaching". Mikkyo is one of several streams of practice within the Mahayana Buddhist tradition. Mikkyo blends many doctrines, philosophies, deities, religious rituals, and meditation techniques from a wide variety of sources. Assimilation of Hindu and local deities and rituals was especially marked in the Buddhism that became Mikkyo. Such diverse elements came together over time and, combining with Mahayana philosophical teachings, formed a comprehensive Buddhist system of doctrine and practice. Esoteric (Tantric) teachings, central to the Tendai and Shingon schools, also contributed to Buddhism's eventual broad acceptance. These teachings, termed "esoteric" because they were transmitted orally and in secret from master to qualified disciple, were designed to lead a practitioner to Buddhahood in his present life. In this sense esotericism was highly elitist, but it was also laced with folk elements, such as techniques of healing and magic, that enhanced the appeal of Buddhism to simple people. Aristocrats and commoners alike were also attracted by the expressions of esoteric Buddhism--Sanskrit syllables uttered as charms, splendid and colorful rites, and images of the buddhas carved on mountain cliffs. The Tendai and Shingon schools, two new versions of Buddhism introduced from China, both established their most important monasteries in the mountains, and mountain temples soon became quite common. Ninpo: This is an eclectic combination between a code of honor and a spiritual path of seeking enlightenment. The ninja code of honor stresses four areas, motivation towards the mission, loyalty to the clan and ryu, improvisation through awareness, and disguising one's true nature. Motivation to the mission is stressed by accepting missions only from the ninja's chunin, considering the enemies of the employer as one's own enemies, never refusing or questioning a mission, failure not being an option in the mission, putting the mission before oneself, killing in a mission when necessary and avoiding killing when not necessary, escaping when captured, killing one's self when escape is impossible, resisting when suicide is impossible, and taking the life of a comrade rather than allowing them to be captured. Loyalty to the clan and ryu is achieved by never betraying the clan, putting the clan before oneself, not striking another member of the ryu, aiding a genin of the ryu, and not ever leaving the ryu, even to the point of killing ninja who do leave the ryu. Improvision through awareness is achieved by always observing other people and knowing one's surroundings with the thought that one is always being observed and being mentally and physically alert enough to make use of anything at hand. Disguising one's true nature is accomplished through maintaining disguises, never revealing one's true self, speaking in circumlocutions and obfuscation while in public, using code words and metaphors which jeopardize neither one's self or the mission. Due to the unique requirements of the ninja code of honor, the character does not have to have an alignment with a discipline of honor. A ninja's path toward spiritual enlightenment stems from the mixing of Ekkyo (I Ching divination), Gogyo Sestsu (five elements of Taoism), In-yo (yin-yang) duality of Taoism (in-yo do, where the yin philosophy of yin-yang is stressed, but balanced with inner yang), Kyojutsu Tenkan Ho (the ability to 'interchange falsehood and actuality'), Mikkyo Buddhism, moral strength, naturism (studying and understanding the workings of nature), Onmyodo (divination and astrology), perseverance when facing overwhelming numbers, Seishin (purity of heart, taught to embody a sense of completeness), Shugendo (the mixing of Mikkyo Buddhism with Taosim and Shintoism), and sincerity. The ultimate goal of this spiritual path is to strive for peace, harmony and enlightenment in all things. NINPO PHILOSOPHY: Kyojitsu Tenkan Ho: 'Method of interchanging truth and falsehood'. This refers to the Ninja's preference for utilizing deceptive and non-direct means to accomplishing his goals. Violence and direct confrontation are to be avoided unless no other option is viable. This involves the use of stealth, political manipulation, espionage, reconnaissance, illusion, reverse psychology, suggestion, sabotage, and surprise tactics such as ambushes. Even when the Ninja is forced into a direct battle, he will attempt to make use of evasive and deceptive tactics, including Sneak Attacks. Wa: 'Harmony and balance'. In Ninpo, life is regarded as the most sacred, superseding value in the universe and it is to be protected at all costs. This refers to the lives of not only the Ninja's friends and family, but those of the supposed 'enemy' as well. Killing another sentient being is regarded as violating the Laws of Nature, unless deemed absolutely necessary as a last resort. Connected with this ideal is Ninpo's prescribed goal of continually attempting to ensure a peaceful balance within human society --- by any means necessary. As something of a paradox, it is sometimes required to perform acts of violence to maintain this balance (but always as a last resort). However, the motivation of the true Ninja must always be to fight not only for the peace of his loved ones, but for the peace of one's enemies as well. Ninniku Seishin: 'Spirit of perseverance'. The true Ninja is expected to receive all threats, insults, and oppression with a calm, enduring heart. He is not to allow his personal desires to dictate his actions, and is not to indulge himself in such things as hatred, anger, guilt, jealousy, sadness, or malice. Such motivations are not only unhealthy but can also interfere with the success of the Ninja's mission. Nagare: 'Flow'. In the end, there should be no such thing as surprise to the true Ninja. He is expected to constantly prepare himself for any situation in not only his martial arts training but his mental outlook, as well. He is to develop the flexibility of mind and adaptability of spirit to face any unforeseen obstacles. Fudoshin: 'Immovable spirit'. The true Ninja is not to allow himself to be possessed by such things as greed, personal desire, luxury, laziness, pride, or egotism. He is discouraged from relying too much on others, even close friends, to accomplish his goals. Jin: 'Humanity'. The true Ninja is expected to develop a kind and compassionate, yet detached, understanding of others. He is taught to allow his heart to grow into a warm palace and not wither away as a cold fortress. According to Ninpo traditions, the Ninja is encouraged to develop the Kajo Chikusei (Flower Heart, Bamboo Spirit) --- a heart that is as kind and pure as a flower, but as firm and flexible as the bamboo. Gambatte: 'Keep going'. The true Ninja is expected to train intensively in all the prescribed areas of training, and master many forms of weaponry. The Ninja no Hachimon ('Eight Gates of the Ninja') are Ninja no Kiai (harmonizing of spirit), Ninja no Taijutsu (skill with the body), Ninja no Ken (sword), Ninja no Yari (spear), Ninja no Shuriken (throwing blades), Ninja no Kajutsu (use of explosives), Ninja no Yugei (deceptive skills), and Ninja no Kyomon (philosophical training). Bunbu Ichi: 'Pen and sword are one'. The true Ninja is expected to study and master many things in addition to the martial arts. These include varying different arts, sciences, philosophies, and so forth. Besides the personal development afforded such study, the goal is to be prepared for any situation one might encounter --- particularly during espionage missions. Giri: 'Duty and obligation'. First and foremost, the true Ninja is loyal and respectful to his clan and its allies. He is not to betray his clan for any reason and not to go against the teachings of Ninpo. If the Ninja is asked to do something that either weakens or endangers the clan and its members, or that violates the teachings of Ninpo, he is to report the request to the clan heads to determine what the appropriate course of action is to be. Ryobu Shinto: Dual Shinto, a term used to refer generally to Shinto as syncretized with Buddhism, and specifically to that syncretic Shinto as interpreted by the Shingon sect, in contrast to Tendai Shinto. In the esoteric Shingon sect, the unity of the metaphysical world with the phenomenal and natural world is explained via the dualistic principles of the Kongokai (vajradhatu or diamond world) and Taizokai (garbhadhatu or womb world). According to this interpretation, the relative is equivalent to the absolute and phenomenon is equivalent to noumenon. This principle was extended to assert that the native Japanese deities are equivalent to the Buddhas; for example, Amaterasu omikami is viewed as equivalent to Dainichi Nyorai (Mahavairocana). This school of thought was said to have been initiated by Kukai (773-835), the founder of the Shingon sect in Japan, but it is in fact a later development. Kukai was, however, a strong believer in Shinto deities, and established the shrine Nibutsuhime Jinja as the tutelary deity of Koyasan, the mountain monastery which he founded. Also called Shingon Shinto. Shugendo: The first Japanese mountain ascetics, Shugyosha or Hijiri, were thought to attain great power by meditating and performing austerities on mountain peaks. The best known of these was En-no-Gyoja (En the practitioner or ascetic) also known as En-no-Ozuno or En-no-Ubasoku (En the laic). He is an ascetic who primarily wandered the mountains in Yoshino and Kumano south of Kyoto and Nara. Enno is credited with converting many mountains from Shinto to Buddhism and the founding of Shugendo (Shu=search, ken=powers, do=way; therefore Shugendo would be the "way of supernatural powers"). By practicing ascetic rituals they empowered themselves with Holy and mystical powers to use for the benefit of the community. The maintain these holy powers, Yamabushi often had to perform these rituals with frequent regularity often doing things like chanting the Lotus sutra hundreds of times in a day. they made regular pilgrimages to holy mountains once a season-often in difficult to reach places. When the esoteric Buddhist schools (Tendai and Shingon) came to the mountains of Japan, they brought with them the idea of military prowess. The Yamabushi embraced this idea and begin to train themselves in the martial ways. Stories often circulated of Yamabushi performing extraordinary feats such as walking across burning fires and climbing up ladders of swords as well cutting stones in half by prayer alone or jumping great distances. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Fudo Ryu (4 Years), Fukushima Ryu (4 Years), Fuma Ryu (5 Years), Gyokko Ryu (6 Years), Gyokushin Ryu (7 Years), Koto Ryu (5 Years), Kukishinden Ryu (8 Years), Kumogakure Ryu (6 Years), Shinden Fudo Ryu (7 Years), Takagi Yoshin Ryu (5 Years), Togakure Ryu (7 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES: The Character has learned to do Aerial and Ground feats of agility, endurance and strength, such as walking tightrope, high wire, trapeze, and stunts performed above the ground. Other physical abilities include, rolls, somersaults, leaps and falls, falls, rolls, tumbles, cartwheels, and to work on rings and parallel bars. Note: Characters with Leap Attack can use these distances in a strike. 1st: +11 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Strike, +1 to Dodge, Critical Strike or Knockout/Stun from Behind, Death Strike on a Natural 20. 80% + 5% per level - Sense of Balance and the ability to maintain grip, hold or footing. 90% + 5% per level - Climb Rope: Players should roll once for every 400 ft of a vertical climb. Every "skilled" climber gets a second roll to recover his/her hold. 70% + 10% per level – Climbing: (or adds a bonus of +20% to climb skill) Knowledge of the tools and techniques for climbing up sheer surfaces. Players should roll once for every 200 ft of a vertical climb. Every "skilled" climber gets a second roll to recover his/her hold. Rappelling is a specialized, rope climbing skill used in descending from helicopters, scaling walls, and cliff facings. For game purposes, rappelling will include ascending and descending climbs. Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. A failed roll means a slip or fumble; roll again to regain hold or fall. Provides the following: 90% + 8% per level - Back Flip 50% + 5% per level - Prowl (or adds a bonus of +30% to Prowl skill) 60% + 5% per level - Rings & Parallel Bars Body Throw: While usually used on a cooperative partner, this judo-type flip can be used on an opponent, doing 1D6 damage, plus the victim loses initiative and one attack that melee unless the opponent knows instant stand then the opponent only loses initiative (Note: The tumbler must be weaponless, using both hands to grab his opponent and throw/flip him to the ground). Back Flip and Somersault: +4 to dodge quickly by flipping out of harm's way or over one's opponent. Always ends in a tumble and crouched stance. Like all dodges, it takes place of one attack that melee, unless the user has the auto-dodge ability. However, because the tumbler has flipped a fairly great distance, the attacker also loses one attack, as he must turn around or lunge forward to renew his attack. Stilt Walk: To construct and walk on stilts, 50%+5% per level of experience. A failed roll means a fall off the stilts (roll every 150 feet walked). Pole Vault: 10 feet for every level of experience. Success ratio is 50%+5% per level. Failure means only half the intended height is achieved, or the tumbler has vaulted into a wall or other solid object (2D4 damage). The person will always land in a tumbling roll unhurt, when successful. Crush/Squeeze does 1D4 damage Body Block/Tackle does 1D4 damage and opponent must Dodge or Parry to avoid being Knocked down. Leaps: 10ft long plus 3 feet every level, 8ft high plus 3 feet every three levels Fearless of Heights.' '''Damage from Falls 1D6 from a 10 foot height plus 1D6 for each additional 10 feet of height, or fraction there of., +9 to Roll with Punch/Fall,+ 1 to strike and parry when combined with W.P. Sword,' Note:' Paired Weapons is a separate skill. See the W.P. Tables in the Combat Section for details.' ' Pin/Incapacitate on a roll of 18, 19, or 20 2nd: +1 to Strike, +2 to Parry/Dodge, +2 to Cartwheel/Back Flip 3rd: Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Power from Martial Powers +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw. 4th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leapv(+4 ft to height and length) 5th: Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility, Death Blow (Can be used whenever desired (i.e. No Natural Number required), however, character must announce intentions to use the Attack per Melee, costs two melee attacks). 6th: +2 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Dodge Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20. 7th: +2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Leap (+4 ft to height and length) 9th: Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility,+1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw. 10th: +1 Attack per Melee, +2 to Somersault, Death Blow from Behind on a natural 19 or 20, Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Powers. 11th: +2 to Strike/Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance. 12th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (+4 ft to height and length), Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Powers, 13th: +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, +1 to Parry, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 14th: +2 to Somersault, +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw, Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 15th:. Death Touch on a Natural 18 thru 20, Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Powers. Why Study Ultimate Art of Ninjutsu? Stealth and strategy are the mark of the shadow warrior, And Pure mastery of the unarmed and weapon techniques of Ninjutsu. Special Jutsu Powers of Ultimate NINJA ART: '''Ultimate Ninja Art Genjutsu' Level of Ability: Roll on the following table to determine Genjutsu abilities: 10-24 Major Ability: The character is limited to Genjutsu abilities levels one through six, but I.S.P., duration, range, and other considerations continue to increase as the Ultimate Ninja Art practitioner progresses in experience beyond sixth level. I.S.P. is determined by taking the character's M.E. number as the base, plus rolling 2D4x10 and adding it to the the base number. The character also gets an additional 10 I.S.P. points for each level of experience, starting at level one. 25-40 Master Ability: All levels of genjutsu powers are available to the master Ultimate Ninja Art Genjutsu practitioner as he increases in experience. I.S.P. is determined by taking the character's M.E.x10 number as the base, plus a roll of 3D6x10 added to the base number. The character gets 120 additional I.S.P. points for each level of experience. 41-00 No Ability: The character gets none of the genjutsu powers. Genjustu Level Advancement Bonuses: 1st: Automatically receives the psionic abilities of Telelpathy, Empathy, and Mind Block, gains the Illusionist ability of Simple Sound (Old Ones, page 20), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs, +2 to save vs Horror Factor. 2nd: Gains the Illusionist ability of Advanced Sound (Old Ones, page 20). 3rd: Gains the Illusionist ability of Visual Images (Old Ones, page 21). 4th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Sound & Image (Old Ones, page 21), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 5th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Smells & Odors (Old Ones, page 21) and the ability of Senbonken (Thousand Swords: This illusion creates the image in the target or targets that he (or they) are surrounded by a number or duplicates (of the character using the ability) equal to the one half of the character's M.E., rounded down.). 6th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Image, Sound & Order Combo (Old Ones, page 21). 7th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Taste, Image, Sound & Order (Old Ones, page 21). 8th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Mass Hypnotic Illusion (Old Ones, page 21), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 9th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Touch (Old Ones, page 22). 10th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Images with Sound (Old Ones, page 22) and the ability of Nimanzakura (Twenty Thousand Cherry Blossoms: This illusion creates the image of a swirling mass of small objects (cherry blossoms, snowflakes, tree leaves, etc) surrounding the target and making it impossible to see very far. Victims who fail their saving throw are -6 to all combat rolls.). 11th: Gains the Illusionist ability of All Five Elements (Old Ones, page 22). 12th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Images with Sound and Order (Old Ones, page 22), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 13th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Illusions with All Five Elements (Old Ones, page 22). 14th: Gains the Illusionist ability of The Panorama (Old Ones, page 22). 15th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Magnified Illusion (Old Ones, page 22) and the ability of Akuma Fu (Devil Form: This is an illusion of the character seeming to grow in ferocity and size, taking on the form of a great devil, completely detailed. The devil illusion has a Horror Factor of 15.). Blade of Wind http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Blade_of_wind.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Blade_of_wind.JPG Baki using the blade of wind against Hayate *'Name:' Kaze no Yaiba, 風の刃, literally "Blade of Wind", English TV "Wind Sword" *'Type:' A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (300ft) *'Damage: ' This jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is impossible to block because of its intangible nature. (10 chi per 1d10x10damage un-blockable but can be dodged at a -10) Body Flicker Technique *'Name:' Shunshin no Jutsu, 瞬身の術, literally "Body Flicker Technique" *'Type:' D-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' Most, if not all ninja above Genin level This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. Shisui Uchiha, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" ("Shunshin no Shisui"), likely referring to this technique. The Body Flicker technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. Gaara, for instance, uses the "Sand Body Flicker" (砂瞬身, Suna-Shunshin[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), which uses sand to cover his movements. Other varieties include the "Mist Body Flicker" (霧瞬身, ''Kiri-Shunshin[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]), "Water Body Flicker" (水瞬身, Mizu-Shunshin[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), and "Leaf Body Flicker" (木ノ葉瞬身, ''Konoha-Shunshin[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]). +10 dodge) This techniques allows the martial artist to dematerialize and quickly move to another spot close by. The technique leaves a silhouette of the martial artist for in their original location for a fraction of a second, causing the "blur" effect. This technique can be used in two ways. The first way is to use it to seemingly teleport to a new location within a range of 10' (3.1 m) per level of experience. If this technique is taken twice, increase the range of the "blur" effect to 20' (6.2 m) per level of experience. Using Zanzoken in this manner requires the use of a melee attack. The second way to use this technique is in response to an incoming attack, just like how the martial can dodge in resonse to an incoming attack. If used in this way, the martial artist moves very quickly away from the incoming attack, providing the martial artist a large bonus to dodge, and moving the martial artist 10' (3.1) per level of experience from his original location with a blur-like effect. This range is also doubled if this technique is taken twice. This second use of Zanzoken does not require a melee attack to activate, but dodging an attack still wastes the marital artist's next melee attack as normal. This technique does not enable the martial artist to teleport through an object, but instead creates an incredible burst of speed that allows the martial artist to move from one location to another very quickly. #*'Duration:' Instant #*'Bonuses:' If used in response to an attack, the martial artist gains the combat ability of auto-dodge and +10 to dodge. However, no bonuses to dodge are used when using the auto-dodge combat ability. If taken twice, the martial artist gains an additional +10 when dodging normally and +8 when using the auto-dodge combat ability. #*'Chi.:' Permanently reduces the martial artist’s Chi by 20 points, this cost is paid only when this technique is selected, but the martial artist must have at least 2% of his base Chi, rounding all fractions up, in his reserve in order to use this ability. For example, if the martial artist had a base of 140 Chi, then he must maintain 3 points of Chi in reserve in order to use this technique. Body Replacement Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Kawarimi_no_Jutsu.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Kawarimi_no_Jutsu.jpg Body Replacement Technique *'Name:' Kawarimi no Jutsu, 変わり身の術, literally "Body Replacement Technique", "Change of Body Technique", "Change of Stance Technique", or "Replacement Technique", English TV "Replacement Jutsu" or "Substitution Jutsu" This technique is sometimes referred to as the Art of Projection ("Utsusemi no Jutsu"). *'Type:' E-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' All Ninja Academy graduates This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, leaving the opponent open to a counter-attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Fundamentally, all ninja know this technique. Additionally, the normal practice of switching places with a section of log is done in several places that have no such thing anywhere nearby. Cost in chi: 4 points Mind trick lasts: 3 attacks (about 6-8 seconds) Attacks used: 1 (can be used as a dodge) Chance of success: 50% +3% per level (rolled by the PC) Note: This art must be combined also with prowl or another art of invisibility to avoid being seen. generally how it works is one attack is used to dodge (no bonus or penalty to dodge), one attack is used to hide (while enemy is confused and looking around) and one attack to take some action (run, fight, etc.) This art also can shield ninja from Chi awareness and Zanshin if the chi is doubled. (shields only for the 3 attacks) Chakra Absorption Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Chakura_Kyuuin_Jutsu.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Chakura_Kyuuin_Jutsu.jpg Yoroi drains Sasuke's chakra. *'Name:' Chakra Kyūin Jutsu, チャクラ吸引術, literally "Chakra Absorption Technique" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Yoroi Akado, Jirobo This jutsu allows the user to absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent. The user doesn't have to actually touch the opponent, since it is also possible to use it through other media, as Jirobo did with his Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness. The only necessary condition is some medium through which chakra can be channeled. The Chakra Absorption Technique is not truly considered a jutsu since it has never been given an entry in any of the databooks, but more of a special ability; however, it is not considered a kekkei genkai ability, either. (cost: 10 chi per action activated absorbs 100chi per action used) also know as Happo En Satsu POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE: An legendary technique for draining chi from ones opponent and using it as one pleases (this is one of the few instances a persons Chi can be greater than their usual maximum, however there are still limits, the maximum that can be drained is double the artists maximum chi). There are some conditions to this power. It is not a learned power exactly, first an Atemi Master must spend atleast one hour every day for one month performing a series of metabolism alteration through pressure points. After the treatment is completed, the artist will then be able to drain other peoples chi through any circular object (the reason it's called the En Satsu is because the object used is commonly an En coin). Normally, the user of this technique can only be used on people with intention to fight (GM's call on this). The rate of Chi drain is 10 points every target every melee, and the user can drain a number of targets equal to double their level of experience. In some cases, the user can drain from targets who have no intent of combat, but the drain is only 2 points every melee, and can only be used on one target. If not used soon (within 10 minutes), the Chi fades at a rate of 5 per melee. Cloak of Invisibility Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Cloak_of_Invisibility_Jutsu.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Cloak_of_Invisibility_Jutsu.JPG Konohamaru uses Cloak of Invisibility in an attempt to fool Naruto. *'Name:' Kakuremino no Jutsu, 隠れ蓑の術, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique" *'Type:' E-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' All Ninja Academy graduates This jutsu allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth and blend into an object, making them invisible. This art combines the arts of hiding and dimensional cloak : Dimensional Cloak Cost: 20 PPE/Chi/ISP. Duration: 10 minutes per level. Permanent statistic change: Sense dimensional anomalies, rifts etc. Originally used for evil and perverse purposes, it is hoped that someday the name of this technique will have the original taint purged through noble actions. It is doubtful. The user becomes invisible as he has removed himself from our plane of existence. He can see, hear, and talk but has no other ability to interact with the people he watches as long as he employs this technique. Physical barriers also seem immaterial to a user of this technique. Magical, psionic, and dimensional barriers seem to reflect themselves into whatever dimensional hole the martial artist has thrown himself and will stop bar his progress. Of course he is also invulnerable and undetectable (unless you’re a Shifter, Temporal Wizard etc.). Variants: Time does not seem to affect to user in that place. It might even be possible to hibernate or go into some state of suspended animation and just wait out a bad millenium or two. Art of Hiding or Inpo: Training in the art of hiding in volves studying the essential characteristics of all kinds of objects. For example, how does one move when hiding in long grass so as not to be different from the surounding blades? The character learns to become “One” with another object, remaining motionless, and moving imperceptibly when necessary. There is usually no chance that the character will be detected while hiding. However, if the area is well lit or subject to careful inspection, then the chance of remain ing undetected is 43% + 3% per level. This ability works only as long as the character stays motionless and has something to hide behind or among. The character can stay motionless for hours, and even days, using this technique. However, the moment he or she moves to attack, the character is completely visible. The character cannot hide while in clear view and being watched. Clone Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Clone_Skill.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Clone_Skill.jpg Clone Technique *'Name:' Bunshin no Jutsu, 分身の術, literally "Clone Technique", English TV "Clone Jutsu", UK DVD "Art of Body Splitting" *'Type:' E-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' All Ninja Academy graduates This technique creates intangible clones of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.). (10 chi per min to activate) creates 4 +4/lv images of fighter when multi-image is active opponents need a natural 18 strike roll to actually hit the real fighter, image is destroyed as soon as it is hit Dead Soul Technique *'Name:' Shikon no Jutsu, 死魂の術, literally "Dead Soul Technique", English TV "Dead Soul Jutsu" *'Type:' B-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m) *'Users:' Kabuto Yakushi Using this jutsu, a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more, allowing the user to control the corpse. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy. (100 chi to activate) Fire Release: Ash Product Burning http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Katon_-_Haisekisho.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Katon_-_Haisekisho.jpg Asuma using Ash Product Burning *'Name:' Katon: Haisekishō, 火遁・灰積焼, literally "Fire Release: Ash Product Burning" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Asuma Sarutobi Unlike other fire-based jutsu, this jutsu allows the user to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it is ash and not flame, the ash remains in the air around the target, and therefore remains potent for a longer period. Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Katon_-_Ryuuka_no_Jutsu.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Katon_-_Ryuuka_no_Jutsu.jpg Sasuke using Dragon Fire Technique *'Name:' Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, 火遁・龍火の術, literally "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique", English TV "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" *'Type:' C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m) *'Users:' Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, in the manga it is shown to be nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire. 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill only along a wire (5 chi per wire and blast) Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Fire_Dragon_Flame_Missile.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Fire_Dragon_Flame_Missile.jpg The Third Hokage using Fire Dragon Flame Missile *'Name:' Katon: Karyū Endan, 火遁・火龍炎弾, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile", English TV "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb" *'Type:' B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m) *'Users:' Third Hokage (10 chi per blast) This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the users mouth, not unlike that of a flamethrower. 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Grand_Fireball_Technique.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Grand_Fireball_Technique.jpg Sasuke using Great Fireball Technique *'Name:' Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, 火遁・豪火球の術, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique", Viz "Fire Style: Blaze Of Glory", English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" *'Type:' C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) *'Users:' Most Uchiha clan members, Jiraiya, Aoba Yamashiro, Oki, Kakashi Hatake Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. This technique also seems to be fairly common amongst Konoha's Chunin-level ninja. (20 chi per blast) 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Phoenix_Immortal_Fire_Jutsu.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Phoenix_Immortal_Fire_Jutsu.JPG Sasuke using Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu. *'Name:' Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, 火遁・鳳仙火の術, literally "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique", English TV "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu", Viz "Fire Style - Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique" *'Type:' C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) *'Users:' Sasuke Uchiha, Oki This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, this jutsu is used as a distraction. (200 chi to activate) 10/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Four Legs Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Four_Legs_Skill.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Four_Legs_Skill.jpg Four Legs Technique *'Name:' Shikyaku no Jutsu, 四脚の術, literally "Four Legs Technique" (a.k.a. "Down on All Fours Technique"), English TV "Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu" *'Type:' D-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' Kiba Inuzuka This technique gives some increase of strength and speed to the user, as well as lengthening their nails into claws. Travel in this mode is somewhat akin to a dog's fast run. Users of this technique tend to act more feral when using it.(20 chi to use per min active also know as animal combat mastery: Animal Combat Mastery You know those fancy types of Kung Fu that have animal names? Well, they were all ripped off from the Joketsuzoku (or, at least, that’s what they’d have you believe). By selecting one Animal Mastery type, the character (usually a male Amazon; again, females don’t consider this art worth learning) may select katas based on their animal type, gaining one whenever a martial arts power could be selected. In addition, the character gets one free teclmique from that list when Animal Mastery is chosen. The animal types follow: Feline||Duo-Claw Strike (Fu-Chiao Pai), Black Tiger Claw Strike (Shang Tung),Leopard stance Simian|Drunken Monkey Kata, Lost Monkey Kata, Tall Monkey Kata, Stone Monkey Kata, Wood Monkey Kata (all from Monkey Style Kung Fu) Dragon||Dragon Chi (Chi Mastery), Dragon Line Kata (Chi Katas) Bovine/Ursine/Equine||Stone Ox Kata (Body Hardening Exercises), Eight Horse Stomp Kata (Martial Arts techniques), Bear Stance Kata (Choy-Li-Fut Kung Fu) Practitioners of Animal Mastery tend to gain both physical and mental features of their animal patron; avians become tall and thin, with a penchant for attacking from high places; felines doze in the sun, but instantly come awake if threatened; dragons are calm and wise, but slow in coming to decisions. Their martial arts style will also look similar to those that their bias are chosen from (ie: you may be attacking with Joketsuzoku, but it looks like Black Tiger Kung Fu, or whatever). Harem Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Haremskill.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Haremskill.jpg Naruto using the Harem Technique *'Name:' Hāremu no Jutsu, ハーレムの術, literally "Harem Technique", Viz "Ninja Harem", English TV "Harem Jutsu" *'Type:' A-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' Naruto Uzumaki This jutsu combines the Shadow Clone Technique and the Sexy Technique to create multiple of clones of a beautiful, nude woman (or in a bathing suit, as in some filler episodes and the video games). Naruto uses a modified form of this technique when he transforms into dozens of clones of Sakura (still clothed) in order to confuse Rock Lee. Shadow Clone Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:TajuKageBunshinnoJutsu.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:TajuKageBunshinnoJutsu.jpg Naruto using the Shadow Clone Technique. *'Name:' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, 影分身の術, literally "Shadow Clone Technique", "Shadow Doppelganger Technique", or "Shadow Replication Technique", Early Viz "Art of the Doppelganger", Recent Viz "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger", English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu", UK DVD "Art of Shadow Body Splitting" *'Type:' B-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' Naruto Uzumaki, Third Hokage, some Jonin-level ninja Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Sasuke Uchiha claims that the Sharingan can tell the difference during his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. =This technique is considered dangerous because of the manner in which the clones are created. Because the user divides their chakra among the clones, the user could potentially use up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones, such as Naruto does with Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, this jutsu's enhanced (and forbidden) form. Naruto is able to use this technique to the extremes that he does because of his tailed beast, the nine-tailed demon fox, which gives him an abnormally high chakra level. Even without the demon fox's chakra, Naruto can make quite a few clones, but nowhere near on the level he can when he has access to the demon fox's chakra. The technique can also be dangerous if the user is injured or has some otherwise debilitating physical condition at the time of the cloning, since all of the clones will be created in roughly the same state. (cost-50/double+5/hr+2/double can switch places between doubles) creates live solid duplicates of self out of the chi, duration = 4hr/lv+#of points spent, all doubles have same gear(non magical only) and same aura as you and do same dmg as you all can also do every thing you can do and can do every thing you do or something different than what you are doing as wished all have a telepathic link to creator and can’t be turned Against creator, mind-controlled, or dispelled but can be reabsorbed at any time wished al so all have the same stats of creator and same abilities except the doppelganger skill. = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:TajuKageBunshinnoJutsu.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:TajuKageBunshinnoJutsu.jpg Naruto using Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. *'Name:' Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, 多重影分身の術, literally "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique" or "Mass Shadow Replication Technique", English TV "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" *'Type:' A-rank, Supplementary *'Users:' Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake =This jutsu is basically a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First Hokage and used it to save Iruka from Mizuki. Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. This weakness does not apply to Naruto due to his demon fox chakra, which allows him to create upwards of 2,000 clones while maintaining a decent supply of chakra in each one. This technique is also used by Naruto to train quickly, since all the clones share their experiences with Naruto, but it causes extreme fatigue with repeated use. (cost-100/2 double+5/hr+2/20 double can switch places between doubles) creates live solid duplicates of self out of the chi, dur=4hr/lv+#of points spent,all doubles have same gear(non maghical only) and same aura as you and do same dmg as you all can also do every thing you can do and can do every thing you do or something different than what you are doing as wished all have a telepathic link to crerator and can’t be turned Against creator,mind-controled,or dispelled but can be reabsorbed at any time wished al so all have the same stats of creator and same abilities except the doppelganger skill. = Clone Great Explosion *'Name:' Bunshin Daibakuha, 分身大爆破, literally "Clone Great Explosion" *'Type:' A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) *'Users:' Itachi Uchiha This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill an attacker engaged in hand-to-hand combat. (50chi) 1d10x100 1-20ft radius Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Shuriken_Shadow_Clone_Technique.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Shuriken_Shadow_Clone_Technique.JPG Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique *'Name:' Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, 手裏剣影分身の術, literally "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" or "Shuriken Shadow Replication Technique" English "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" *'Type:' A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m) *'Users:' Third Hokage A modification of the Shadow Clone Technique, the user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful. (5 chi per shuriken made) Shuriken Shadow Clone Explosion Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Shuriken_Shadow_Clone_Technique.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Shuriken_Shadow_Clone_Technique.JPG Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique *'Name:' Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, 手裏剣影分身の術, literally "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" or "Shuriken Shadow Replication Technique" English "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" *'Type:' A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m) *'Users:' Third Hokage A modification of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique the user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken that will explode on command to make the attack more powerful. 1d10x10 explosion damage 1-10 ft radius per shuriken (10chi per clone) Iron Body http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:015.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:015.JPG Kakuzu in Iron Body form *'Name:' Kurogane Karada, 鉄ボディ, literally "Iron Body" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Kakuzu This earth-based jutsu causes Kakuzu's skin to harden, making him virtually invulnerable to physical attacks and enhancing his strength. Lightning-based jutsu can penetrate it, however, due to the natural weakness earth-based jutsu have to lightning. (20 chi to activate) 4 +4hrs/lv +5parry/dodge/roll with punch/fall/impact -2int/damage/attack + impervious to magic/psionic/MDC &normal fire/cold or electrical attacks and take ½ dmg from all kinetic attacks +120*100 MDC +1d10*10 punch dmg and +1d20*10 kick dmg ar13 +1/2lvs body is like diamond, must have inner strength to gain +6ps/pe/spd +8 to all saving throws +30% vs. coma no fear/hunger/thirst/fatigue/pain for duration Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Leech_All_Creation_Attack_Prevention_Jutsu.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Leech_All_Creation_Attack_Prevention_Jutsu.JPG Orochimaru merges with a tree. *'Name:' Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu, 蛭万象・防火の術, literally "Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Orochimaru, Nagare, Zetsu Using this jutsu, the user can merge with another object and take on its properties to avoid any damage. Orochimaru uses this to merge with a tree just before his battle with his former student, Anko Mitarashi. He, however, does not give it a name. Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Manipulating_Windmill_Triple_Blades.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Manipulating_Windmill_Triple_Blades.JPG Orochimaru is caught by Sasuke's Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades. *'Name:' Sōfūshasan no Tachi, 操風車三ノ大刀, literally "Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades", English TV "Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack" *'Type:' C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m) *'Users:' Sasuke Uchiha Utilizing the abilities of the Sharingan, the user is able to control shuriken that have wire cords attached to them (two held with the hands and one with the mouth) and manipulate their paths to tie an opponent to a nearby large object, binding them. If there is no object, the shuriken will impale the opponent. Mystical Palm Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Mystical_Palm_Technique.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Mystical_Palm_Technique.JPG Mystical Palm Technique *'Name:' Shōsen Jutsu, 掌仙術, literally "Mystical Palm Technique", English games "Supernatural Palm Jutsu" *'Type:' A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) *'Users:' All medical ninja This jutsu is a multi-purpose medical technique used by medic-nin to heal wounds and perform surgery. For the former, the user concentrates chakra to their hand and applies it to a wound, speeding up cell regeneration. For the latter, the user focuses their chakra into a blade to make cuts where necessary. Because it is done with chakra, the user doesn't need to cut through their target's skin to reach muscles and organs. For this to be applied effectively in healing, a large amount of chakra is required. Using it to cut seems to be less chakra-intensive. This cutting aspect of this jutsu can also be used in combat, though it requires incredible precision on the user's part to be effective. Gives abilities of : Foxes Blessing= '''<300 chi> instantly heal self and up to 2 people touched of all damage, Curses, diseases or ailments. '''Shikomi-Zue= <1 chi> 1/h-f ps +punch/kick +1d10/lv Vital strike= '''<5 chi> can be a layered attack does no damage and bypasses armor effects are: blind(-10 combat), mute(-1combat and no verbal spells), deafen(-2 combat), pain(-3 combat), convulsions(-4 combat), &paralysis(no movement), also can do the skill of= Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates ( this is a real-life ability BTW ). This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions. Elemental vital strike= <-15p-/+10 chi> vital strike that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has. '''Death strike= bypasses armor, never misses auto natural 20 strike 80% instant kill shot or 1d20*2000 +total paralysis 1d20*20 min +-1/2 all combat bonuses & speed 1d20*20 minutes more, user is in a coma for 24hrs then -½ combat bonuses and cant use any ninja techs for 12hrs more Shatter fist= <50> completely shatters any object struck that is not a rune or glyph item can be layered. One Thousand Birds http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Chidori.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Chidori.jpg Sasuke using One Thousand Birds *'Name:' Chidori, 千鳥, literally "One Thousand Birds", English "Chidori" or "One Thousand Birds" (used interchangeably) *'Type:' A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) *'Users:' Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha This jutsu is Kakashi's only original technique, though he now uses an S-ranked version known as the Lightning Blade. He created it around the time he was promoted to Jonin, and later taught it to Sasuke. This jutsu channels a large amount of chakra into the user's arm. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible to the naked eye. The technique actually alters the nature of the user's chakra, effectively converting it into electricity. As a side effect of the conversion process, the large amount of chakra, and the speed at which the user moves, this technique makes a loud noise similar to many birds chirping, hence the name (if the user is not in motion, it merely makes an electric crackling sound). Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and stabs their enemy with it. The amount of thrust combined with the large concentration of chakra allows the user to stab through almost anything; as such it is usually fatal to the enemy. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (100chi to activate) This jutsu has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows their enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, Sasuke and Kakashi are able to avoid the drawback because of their Sharingan eyes, which take in every detail regardless of how fast the user is moving. As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits its use to a few times a day (two for Sasuke, four for Kakashi). Sasuke can manage one more than normal with the use of his cursed seal. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it, killing them. An additional problem, though not necessarily a debilitating one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack. Sasuke does this while battling his brother, Itachi, causing some of the skin to peel from his hand and leaving it slightly smoldering after the attack was finished. 1/h-f ps +punch/kick +1d10/lv +1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-5ftr electric damage Poison Extraction Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:%28Poison_Extraction_Technique%29.PNG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:%28Poison_Extraction_Technique%29.PNG Poison Extraction Technique. *'Name:' Dokunuki no Jutsu, 毒抜きの術, literally "Poison Extraction Technique" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Sakura Haruno This ornate jutsu uses chakra to literally pull foreign materials from someone's body, no doubt requiring precise control on the user's part to avoid causing further internal injuries to their patient. Sakura uses this technique to remove Sasori's poison from Kankuro after their battle. None of the medic-nin on hand could perform the technique, so it is no doubt quite difficult to perform properly. Projectile Weapons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Projectile_Weapons.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Projectile_Weapons.JPG A kunai being summoned *'Name:' Tobidōgu, 飛道具, literally "Projectile Weapons" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Most ninja In order to store and use items or weapons that the user would never be capable of carrying normally, the user can keep them contained within summoning scrolls. Puppets commonly have such scrolls attached to hidden compartments to produce extra arms and other similar features. Like the Summoning Technique, a small donation of blood is required to summon the items.also know as hammer space mastery: Hidden Weapons (Lesser) Cost: 3 PPE per summons. Requirements: Chi Control. With this skill the user can hide and summon 11 major item/weapon per level experience. and 55 smaller/lesser items per level experience in a pocket dimension or subspace and summon them at will(counts as 1 melee attack/action). They will appear instantly in his hands and does not require and action. The character also has the fast draw skill when dealing with summoning any summoned weapons. These items are fixed and cannot be changed without several weeks of training. Roll half martial arts analysis skill once per week. A success indicated you have learned to store a specific item in a particular "place" in subspace(normally the “place” is located so where around the persons body so it can easily be reached). NOTE: Magical items/weapons & projectile weapons count as a major item. Non-magical items/weapons count as lesser items. Hidden Weapons (Greater) Cost: 5 PPE per summons. Requirements: 15 IQ, Chi Control.Same as above except character may store 55 major item/weapons per level experience and 100 minor items/weapons per level experience. There are no fixed slots. The character may store whatever he wishes in the appropriate "location". And gives the abilities of : Psi sword= <15 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Laser sword= <25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Ice sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Sonic sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Lightning sword= <25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Plasma sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Ultimate sword= <100 > 1/h 2hr/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Psi weapon= <20 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Laser weapon= <30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Ice weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Sonic weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Lightning weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Plasma weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Ultimate weapon= <200 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Psi dagger= < 5> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Laser dagger= <15>3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Ice dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Sonic dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Lightning dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Plasma dagger= < 15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Ultimate dagger= <85> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Psi stars= <5> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Laser Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Ice Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Sonic Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Lightning Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Plasma Stara= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Ultimate Stars= <85> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Energy weapon= <30> 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int, Energy star= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int, Elemental energy weapon= <-10p-/40> energy weapon that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have energy weapon to gain''' ' '''Elemental energy star'= <-10p-/25> '''energy star weapon that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have energy star to gain ' Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Summoning_-_Food_Cart_Destroyer_Technique.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Summoning_-_Food_Cart_Destroyer_Technique.JPG Food Cart Destroyer Technique *'Name:' Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, 口寄せ・屋台崩しの術, ''literally "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique" English TV "Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu" *'Type:' B-rank, Offensive, All ranges *'Users:' Jiraiya The jutsu summons a giant toad in midair to crash upon a target. Summoning Technique http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Summonjutsu.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Summonjutsu.jpg Kakashi performs a summoning. *'Name:' Kuchiyose no Jutsu, 口寄せの術, literally "Summoning Technique", Viz "Shinobi Conjuration", English TV "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" *'Type:' C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary *'Users:' Many ninja, usually above Genin rank The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal from another dimension. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon usually is subservient to the summoner; however, the more powerful summons, such as Gamabunta and Manda, demand respect and loyalty from their summoners. Manda even demands hundreds of live human sacrifices. (TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUES): Technique Neutralize *'Name:' Jutsu Shō, 術消, literally "Technique Neutralize" *'Type:' Unknown *'Users:' Third Hokage This jutsu cancels or impedes the occurring of the opponent's technique. It uses the same amount of chakra as the jutsu it intends to cancel. Must have anticipation skill to gain Byakugan http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Byakugan.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Byakugan.jpg Neji's Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Byakugan[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?'] ''literally "White Eye," Viz "Evil Eye") is a special pupil condition (瞳術, Dōjutsu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?], literally "eye technique") that naturally occurs in members of the Hyuga clan (and thus only characters from the Hyuga clan possess it). Byakugan users are characterized by their lavender, pupil-less eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, their pupils somewhat appear and the veins near their temples bulge. A person with the Byakugan has a nearly 360 degree field of vision, except for a small blind spot behind the first thoracic vertebra (near the back of the neck), which is its only known weakness. Byakugan users can detect anything around them within a 50-meter radius (although Neji Hyuga manages to increase the radius to over 800 meters during the timeskip), making them close-range combat experts. The Byakugan also gives the user the ability to see through basically any matter over extremely long distances. This seems to be a combination of x-ray and thermographic vision, as Hinata Hyuga notes in the Bikochu filler arc that objects can be difficult to see if their temperature is the same as the objects around them. A small degree of telescopic vision is also present, as a Byakugan user can focus on a single object at any point within their range of vision. The degree of focus seems to be dependent on the skill of the user. The Byakugan's sight cannot be blocked, except in the case of something like Ranmaru's kekkei genkai ability, unlike the Sharingan, which can be blocked by any sufficiently opaque substance. It is however, possible to impede it slightly through the use of certain powerful seals. The Byakugan's insight capacity makes it useful for searching, tracking, and identifying targets. One of the most powerful aspects of the Byakugan is the ability to see the inner chakra coil system, which is the key aspect of using the Gentle Fist style to attack said system. If sufficiently developed, the Byakugan is able to see individual chakra points, potentially allowing the user to shut off the opponent's chakra flow completely, such that the opponent cannot perform techniques that require chakra. However, the user can increase chakra flow as well, though this has yet to be used. Seasoned Byakugan users are even capable of killing with a single blow. Protection of the Byakugan ability is very important to the Hyuga clan, and has led to the development of an elaborate family hierarchy. The Hyuga clan is divided into two houses: the main house (宗家, sō-ke[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) and the branch house (分家, ''bun-ke[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]). The branch house's main purpose is to protect the main house and the secrets of the Byakugan. Branch house members' abilities and freedom are restricted through the means of a cursed seal that is placed on every branch house member's forehead. Through the means of a special technique that only main house members know, the seal can be activated, destroying the brain cells of the person branded with the seal. This allows the main house to make the branch house subordinate to its wishes. In addition, whenever a branch house member dies, the cursed seal will also seal the Byakugan ability so that enemies will not be able to discover the secrets of the bloodline limit if Konoha's hunter-nin are unable to find and dispose the body before the enemy finds it. There are several techniques developed specifically for Byakugan users, which complement and make use of the Byakugan's abilities – most notable among which are the defensive barrier technique Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and the high-speed precision attack Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (10 chi per min to use) Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms ''' · '''Name: Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō, 八卦百二十八掌, literally "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" (a.k.a. "Divination Field: Divine One Hundred-Twenty Eight Strikes") · Type: Unknown · Users: Hyuga clan This jutsu is essentially a doubled version of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Like the former, it closes off the opponent's chakra points in an exponentially increasing number of quick successive strikes. Unlike the former, it closes off twice as many at twice the speed. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. It has a slightly different stance than the lesser form in which the upper body is slightly rotated to the right. This stance activates the characters at the edge of the divination field to begin the technique. : (100 chi to use uses all attacks for the melee round) 128hit +1d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round and removes all (P.P.E/I.S.P./Chi from the opponent)1-144 hour duration. Leaf Rising Wind ''' · '''Name: Konoha Shōfū, 木ノ葉昇風, literally "Leaf Rising Wind", English Video Games "Heavenly Dance of the Falling Leaves" · Type: Unknown · Users: Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha Using quickness and agility, the user will do a swift upwards kick at their opponent or at a weapon the opponent is wielding. 1d10x10 + ps + auto disarm ' ' Leaf Whirlwind ''' · '''Name: Konoha Senpū, 木ノ葉旋風, literally "Leaf Whirlwind", Viz "Konoha Hurricane" (a.k.a. "Konoha Whirlwind"), English TV "Leaf Hurricane" · Type: D-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Rock Lee, Might Guy, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) This jutsu is a set-up attack for a stronger jutsu. It consists of a simple, but very fast, duck followed by a powerful upward kick, which sends the opponent flying. When Guy uses this attack, he covers his foot in chakra to enhance it, making his version B-ranked: 1d10x10 + ps + auto knock down +knock back and up 1-100 ft + auto-dodge next attack ' ' Leaf Great Whirlwind ''' · '''Name: Konoha Daisenpū, 木ノ葉大旋風, literally "Leaf Great Whirlwind", English TV "Leaf Hurricane" · Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Rock Lee, Might Guy This jutsu involves a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case the intended target ducks the first: 1d10*10/lv +kick *4 +PS hits 4 times ' ' ' Leaf Gale' · Name: Konoha Reppū, 木ノ葉烈風, literally "Leaf Gale" (a.k.a. "Konoha Gale" or "Konoha Strong Wind"), English TV "Leaf Whirlwind" · Type: D-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Using his quickness and agility, Lee performs a spinning kick to sweep his opponent off their feet: 1d10x10 + ps +auto knockdown Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms ''' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakke_Rokuju_Yonsho_%28Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms%29.JPG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakke_Rokuju_Yonsho_%28Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms%29.JPG Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms · '''Name: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, 八卦六十四掌, literally "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" · Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Hyuga clan This jutsu closes off sixty-four specific chakra points (tenketsu) on an opponent's body with the Gentle Fist style, effectively eliminating their ability to use chakra for quite some time and making it quite difficult for them to move. It begins with the closing of two chakra points, followed by four more, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and then sixty-four strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an increasing pace. In the anime, Neji Hyuga uses a doubled version of this attack. The symbol that appears beneath the user while performing this technique is the Taoist symbol, Bagua. In the Naruto video games the number of strikes is approximately halved, with the number of strikes adding up to sixty-four rather than the final blow consisting of sixty-four individual strikes: (50 chi to activate) Uses all attacks for the melee round 64 hit +1d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round and removes ½ of opponents (P.P.E./I.S.P./Chi) 1-144 hour duration Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin ''' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakkesho_Kaiten.gif http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Hakkesho_Kaiten.gif Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin · '''Name: Hakkeshō Kaiten, 八卦掌回天, literally "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin", English TV "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation" · Type: Hiden, No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Hyuga clan This jutsu utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from the user's chakra points when struck. The released chakra blocks any possible attack. The user then spins themselves rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any would-be attackers. The spin also allows the user to defend the blindspot in their Byakugan: PE+ME x100+100+100/lv 1-100ftr +5parry no actions possible while the technique is in action while up 1hr+1hr/lv. Eight Trigrams Empty Palm ''' · '''Name: Hakke Kūshō, 八卦空掌, literally "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm" or "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm" or "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" · Type: Unknown · Users: Neji Hyuga This jutsu is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, Neji does a palm thrust at an opponent while expelling a large burst of chakra from his palm. This violently pushes the opponent away. The opponent does not need to be within his reach for the attack to be effective, this attack does no damage and bypasses armor effects are: blind(-10 combat), mute(-1combat and no verbal spells), deafen(-2 combat), pain(-3 combat), convulsions(-4 combat), &paralysis(no movement), also can do the skill of= Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates ( this is a real-life ability BTW ). This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, and this attack pushes opponent back 1-100 ft per time hit. Leaf Strong Whirlwind ''' · '''Name: Konoha Gōriki Senpū, 木ノ葉剛力旋風, literally "Leaf Strong Whirlwind" English TV "Severe Leaf Hurricane" · Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Might Guy, Rock Lee This jutsu is basically the same as the Leaf Great Whirlwind, only more damaging: 1d10*10/lv +kick *4 +PS hits 40 times Front Lotus ''' · '''Name: Omote Renge, 表蓮華, literally "Front Lotus", Viz "Forward Lotus" (a.k.a. "Initial Lotus"), English TV "Primary Lotus" · Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) · Users: Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2) This jutsu requires opening the first chakra gate, giving the user five times their normal strength. The user kicks his opponent into the air, and then performs Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once he is behind his opponent, he then wraps the arm bandages around them, and grabs them in a bear hug, then piledrives them into the ground while spinning rapidly. The resulting impact will likely kill his opponent, though this has yet to happen due to extenuating circumstances. Because it uses one of the chakra gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this jutsu a "double-edged sword." Guy's version involves him uppercutting the opponent, jumping up after them, grabbing them (breaking their bones), and slamming them head first into the ground. In the third episode of Naruto: Shippūden, Kakashi displayed his own version of this ability; while it worked the same way as Lee's version, Kakashi managed to wrap up to three opponents, which were actually three of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones. Naruto's version is exactly like Lee's version but lacks the arm bandages. The word renge puns with rengeki (連撃), which means "combo." 3 hit combo doing 3d20 x 30 + psx5 Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium